Low completion rates of telephone calls to an inbound telecommunications services subscriber, which may operate a Telemarketing Service Center (TSC), result in poor customer satisfaction, increased telecommunications expenses due to repeated call attempts, and, more importantly, potential lost business. In order to minimize the negative effects of low completion rates of telephone calls, telecommunications software vendors have devised detailed reporting systems to provide TSC managers with a broad gauge to assess staffing, line and equipment requirements. These systems provide measurements of various aspects of inbound traffic and agent performance, such as number of overflowed calls, number of calls handled per agent, and more importantly number of unanswered calls for a predetermined period of time.